Realization
by Yuuram88
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Yuuri faces a tough decision.


Realization

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Kyou Kara Maou and never will.

**Warning: **This is an AU so please keep that in mind and there`s probably some OOC concerning certain characters. It`s still within the anime setting, but certain things have been altered so not induce confusion.

Anyway, onto the story...

* * *

****

Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku was in a predicament, and not just any small thing, but a life altering one. He was expected to settle down and truly become a rightful king with a queen or royal consort by his side.

Yuuri wrung his hands nervously. After coming out of the meeting with the ten aristocrats, he headed straight for the enormous garden situated in Blood Pledge Castle. He needed to think, but that was proving to be a hard task with his mind working overload with terrifying scenarios. He was still too young to marry yet the nobles didn't seem to care about that reasoning. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Yuuri settled himself on the edge of the fountain. Head in his hands, feeling completely lost.

Gravel crunched under approaching footsteps. Yuuri head shot up as he made eye contact with emerald ones. Wolfram von Bielefeld arched one of his eyebrows at Yuuri's defeated pose.

"Your majesty, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"It is and when will you stop calling me by my formal title. We've known each other for five years now." Yuuri stated exasperated at having to keep informing Wolfram who's become a close friend of his.

"Oh alright then _Yuuri_, are you happy now?" Wolfram rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling a little.

"Yes." Yuuri grinned.

Wolfram ignored him and sat down beside him.

"What am I going to do?" Yuuri asked, desperate for some advice.

"Why don't you hold a ball for the occasion and maybe you'll end up meeting someone that way. After all, I remember you talking about some story, now what was it called...." Wolfram trailed off in thought.

"You mean Cinderella?" Yuuri asked.

"Ah yes that would be it."

Yuuri was a bit surprised that Wolfram had remembered that tidbit about the type of children stories on Earth. He couldn't help but feel touched that Wolfram had listened to him, concerning the things relating to his home world.

"I suppose." Yuuri was still uncertain; he didn't feel ready for such a commitment.

"I know it's a hard thing to swallow, but I'm sure you'll find someone, and who knows that ball can be it. Also, you don't necessarily need to choose a female partner you can choose a male partner if you wish, it's not uncommon here." Wolfram informed him, trying to placate his king and friend, as Yuuri saw him as such.

"I know. It's strange that such relationships are common, but I've gotten used to it. Anyway, love is love." Yuuri smiled softly.

Wolfram glanced at him and couldn't help but feel that it was unfair to make Yuuri choose in such short notice. He knew most would use the kind hearted king for their own gain. Wolfram hated being helpless when he couldn't do much about the decision set for their king.

"Hey, Wolfram..." Yuuri voiced quietly.

"Yes?" Wolfram replied, coming out of his thoughts.

"What will happen between us once I get married?"

Wolfram gave him a confused look, not understanding how his marriage had anything to do with them, "What do you mean?"

"I mean will I be able to still spend time with you and go on our adventures." Yuuri clarified.

Wolfram was taken by surprise at the response, but still gave his reply, "I doubt it. Your priorities will be your family and country. It'll be considered a scandal if you were to still spend time with me in that manner once married."

Yuuri dropped his gaze to the ground. He felt trapped and now empty, knowing he couldn't continue his close friendship with Wolfram. The only person who looked close to his age while staying true and never sugar coating things. He was grateful for Wolfram and his never-ending loyalty.

Wolfram watched Yuuri, noticing his saddened profile. Wolfram's attention was alerted as he heard footsteps coming near.

"Your Majesty, Wolfram..."

Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked towards the new figure to see Conrad Weller, standing there, giving them a look of concern.

"It's Yuuri..." Yuuri retorted in his goofy manner, putting on a forced smile.

Both Wolfram and Conrad saw through the act, becoming concerned for their king. However, they chose to stay silent and let Yuuri be for now.

"I came to inform you that dinner will be served soon." The other two nodded and they all made their way into the castle.

****

Sunlight filtered through the windows, reaching across the figure, lying in king-sized bed. Slowly the beams worked their way towards sleeping person's face. Yuuri shielded his eyes from the bright light, refusing to leave his sleep behind. However, powerful knocks came at his door. Yuuri groaned in annoyance and finally sat up in his bed while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The knocking continued. Yuuri huffily shoved the blankets off and strode across the room. Opening the door he was met with narrowed green eyes.

"Honestly, took you long enough." Wolfram stated, irritated.

"Well sorry for not having an internal alarm clock to wake me up at an ungodly hour." Yuuri retorted.

Wolfram just stuck his nose in the air, refusing to dignify that answer with a reply of his own. However, he noticed the black bags under Yuuri's eyes and his face softened with worry.

"Did you not sleep well?" Wolfram asked softly.

"I couldn't, not with all those thoughts running around my head, but don't worry I'll be fine."

"No you're not, especially if you're letting this ridiculous marriage thing get you so worked up. I mean for god's sake you're the king and have power over everyone. If you feel so uncomfortable why don't you just tell them to go, and shove a pole up where the sun doesn't shine?" Wolfram voiced heatedly.

Yuuri looked at his friend shocked for suggesting such a crude thing, but chuckled in response his mood lightening a bit, "You really are something Wolfram, but that's why I like you."

Wolfram face flushed at the unexpected compliment and turned his head away to hide his blush. However, he noticed how his heart skipped a beat, hearing Yuuri chuckle and compliment him.

"Hurry up and get ready. I can't have you set such a bad example for your own daughter." Wolfram reprimanded, though without any harshness.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yuuri waved his hands airily, making his way to the baths to freshen up for the day.

Wolfram glared at him for being brushed off in such a manner.

****

After breakfast Wolfram left to train his soldiers. Yuuri stuck around with Conrad as they walked down the many corridors in the castle. They remained in a comfortable silence, but Conrad was concerned for his king and he wanted to help him. However, he wanted Yuuri to bring up whatever was on his mind.

"Um...Conrad..." Yuuri broke the silence hesitantly.

"Yes, Yuuri."

"Well...about that finding a future spouse...do I really have to?"

Conrad noticed Yuuri was nervous and unsure about the topic at hand, "I can't really say if it's a must or not. However, I suggest you follow your instinct and do what you feel is right."

Yuuri looked up at him, "That's not so easy, especially since the ten aristocrats were the ones who put this out there. Although, Wolfram did suggest I throw a ball in order to mingle and maybe meet someone I might like."

"Is that so? I can't say it's a bad idea, sounds like a good way to meet someone." Conrad agreed.

They slowly came to a stop near the place Wolfram was training his troupes. Both looked on, seeing the strictness of Wolfram's leadership. Yuuri couldn't deny that Wolfram was a very serious person when it came down to it, but it was always a slight shock to see how much. Yuuri smiled as he watched the blonde ex-prince. Conrad took notice at the way Yuuri observed his youngest brother his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Might I give you some advice your majesty?"

"It's Yuuri and yes."

"Sometimes you don't notice things and tend to take them for granted. I must warn you not everything is what it seems. Observe closely because that person that you care about maybe closer to you than you think." Conrad smiled sagely.

Yuuri gave his godfather a bewildered look as he took in what was said.

****

It was set, there was going to be a royal ball to commemorate King Yuuri's choosing of a partner. Many young noble males and females gathered at the big event to catch the Maou's attention. Yuuri gulped as he pulled on the collar of his formal wear. He felt suffocated, especially with the amount of people who attended the ball. Yuuri searched the crowd for a familiar blonde soldier, but couldn't seem to spot him in the crowd.

Yuuri needed Wolfram's presence to ease his mind. Wolfram was his encouragement and close friend; he was losing his mind without him. Suddenly, someone came to stand beside him. Yuuri turned to see Murata.

"Relax Shibuya; it's not the end of the world." A sense of déjà vu swept through Yuuri as Wolfram had said the same thing.

"For you it isn't. This is crazy and all these people are making me a nervous wreck."

Murata chuckled at his friend's antics, taking great amusement in his discomfort, "It's not that bad, at least there's gorgeous looking females just dying to be your queen."

"And that's all they want. They don't want me for me, but as the demon king." Yuuri sighed dishearteningly.

"Did you expect some fairytale romance?" Murata smirked.

"Of course not, just someone that can like me as a person and not for my title."

"Shibuya you are one hopeless case. If you truly open your eyes you will realize what you want has always been in front of you." Murata's eyeglasses glinted as he walked off into the crowd.

Yuuri stared after his retreating back, trying to comprehend what his friend meant. However, he didn't dwell on that thought too long as he was dragged onto the dance floor, courtesy of Lady Cheri the previous Maou and mother of Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram. Yuuri took turns dancing with the many prospective partners and starting little chats with them.

Although, Yuuri still searched the crowd for a sign of Wolfram. Still not seeing the young blonde, Yuuri felt a sense of disappointment. His eyes landed on his young daughter Greta, dancing away with Beatrice. He smiled at the sight happy to see his adoptive daughter enjoying herself. Yuuri perked up when he saw a flash of blonde, heading out to the grand balcony. He apologized to the person he was currently dancing with as he made his way through the crowd.

Arriving at the door leading out, Yuuri stopped to watch Wolfram leaning against the railing, looking up at the night sky. He slowly approached Wolfram, and quietly stood beside him. Wolfram averted his gaze to Yuuri surprised to see him there.

"Shouldn't you be inside, mingling and getting to know all the guests who came to be your future wife or husband?"

"I should be, but I've been trying to find you within since the ball started." Yuuri answered truthfully.

Wolfram raised his eyebrows in slight astonishment, not expecting such an answer, "Well here I am. Did you need something?"

Yuuri chuckled, "Always the ever loyal soldier of the king first."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Wolfram glared.

"Well in a sense it is with all the risks that come with it, but I'm grateful for your companionship." Yuuri grinned.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. They stayed in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. A thought struck Yuuri as he looked at Wolfram.

"Hey Wolf?"

"Yes"

"Since you are a high ranking soldier with your own elite group, wouldn't you be a prospective partner for the Maou?" Yuuri asked curiously with a hint of teasing, lacing his question.

Wolfram blushed furiously, eyes wide at the bold question. He composed himself by coughing to cover up his shock to answer.

"Yes, it's possible."

"I see..."

Silence descended once again. Both of them staying quiet and watching the night sky. Wolfram felt a hand entwined with his own as a pleasant shiver ran up his arm. He looked at Yuuri surprise adorning his features, but all Wolfram saw was a small, content smile on Yuuri's face still staring out into the endless sky. He turned his attention back and remained quiet just relishing the feeling of being at peace.

"Stay by my side." Yuuri whispered softly.

"Always" Wolfram responded just as softly, his hands intertwined with Yuuri's.

**Owari**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the oneshot. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
